guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monk Flowing armor/Male
I don't see how to remove the "these images are wrong" tag for the undyed set. If the pics I uploaded are good, I'll die green and submit (so we have the whole set) before I delete the set (only got for HoM since I used to farm griffins with this armor). --GW-Blackdog 01:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Remove the line that says "Undyed = yes" from the template to remove that notice. About your images... the quality is very nice, but we prefer armor shots to be taken on the Isle of the Nameless, if you wouldn't mind redoing them. See here for additional guidelines for armor gallery images. —Dr Ishmael 01:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'll retake pics and upload. No, I don't mind, it's why I asked. I'm going to update the male monument shortly as well, and while I'm at it, I'll re-upload the male vabbian assassin as well (took at same location). Thanks for the quick feedback. --GW-Blackdog 02:00, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::If those are good, I'll upload the dyed set & continue with monument & update male vabbian assassin tomorrow. The 3:1 ratio I just couldn't get without a lot of excess space (I rarely do image editing, I probably lack tricks). --GW-Blackdog 04:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::I thought that note had been rewritten, hmm... Voila! Now it focuses more on getting a uniform image size rather than any specific ratio. I think the size variations in your images are acceptable, they're not like, "Here's a 400x200 image, and now a 150x100 image". The last critique I have is that most people take their screenshots on the north shore of the island, where you can use the sea/sky as the background without any rocks or other features in the way. These are fine as they are, since they're large enough that the background doesn't detract as much from the character, unless you want to retake them again. (Which I expect you're going to go do right now anyway. :P ) :::And one minor thing, it's generally against policy to remove or edit anything that's been posted to a talkpage - once it's there, it stays. I pasted your comment back in and put a strikethrough on it, which is an acceptable way to reformat something that is now incorrect or obsolete. —Dr Ishmael 05:24, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::The updates to the image notes are nice. Posted new images. I tried to get less of the beach in the lower part of the shot, but kept getting one foot buried in the sand or not getting good lighting. I should be uploading new male monk monument armor tomorrow but for now, I'm off to farm some more grog. --GW-Blackdog 04:40, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Awesome job! I look forward to the rest. You can check off the galleries at Project:Armor galleries project as you update them - and you can see which other galleries we could use your help on. :D —Dr Ishmael 04:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC)